Currently, methods of manufacturing RFID tags by using a carrier tape that houses a plurality of RFIC elements with seal materials is known, for example, as described in Patent Document 1 (identified below).
In the manufacturing method of Patent Document 1, the carrier tape is continuously pulled out from a supply reel while pulling out an antenna substrate having antenna elements formed thereon from another supply reel, and the carrier tape and the antenna substrate are brought closer to each other. As a result, the RFIC elements housed in the carrier tape are attached to the tape-shaped antenna substrate. In the manufacturing method of Patent Document 1, this operation is continuously performed to manufacture a plurality of RFID tags.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 5904316.
However, since the RFIC elements held by the carrier tape are continuously attached one by one to the tape-shaped antenna substrate, the manufacturing method described in Patent Document 1 can be improved to satisfy both increase in productivity and ensuring of attachment position accuracy.